Una nueva oportunidad
by Midorirel
Summary: Quien diría que algunas cosas no claras, no nos dejan disfrutar de una nueva vida que pudimos haber tenido,pero, podemos recuperarla si nos lo proponemos?, mal summary mejore entran y lean, y jusguen, dejen reviews o no les perdonare, mentira :P


Hola disculpad, por las faltas ortográficas que hice en mi fic Los CELOS LOCOS, de verdad. No soy buena escribiendo fanfic y menos con la ortografía, muchas gracias a Kamy- Magic por acudir en mi socorro, gracias a los demás porque aunque no les allá gustado un poco el fic me apoyaron, la verdad no quiero justíficarme pero me gustaria explicar el rollo, no pense que sí había publicado el fic, con decir que no me había llegado el mensaje con la notificación de fanfiction, creí que no lo había logrado y no había revisado mi correo en un tiempo, ayer 9 de agosto lo revise y me di cuenta, les pido mil perdones, ni siquiera, pense en hacer continuación, pero ahora que me di cuenta que esta publicado seguire, gracias por leer mi fic.

Ahora les dejo a críterio de ustedes un Fanfic titulado: Una nueva oportunidad

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

- dialogos-

"pensamientos"

---- cambio de escena----

Por : Midorirel

" Un rencuentro"

-no crees que ya tardo mucho- se oyo la voz de Akane

- ya te estas preocupando por ese idiota- dijo Ranma malhumorado

- y tu no dejas tus celos- dijo ella sonriendo, mientras que Ranma la abrazo por detrás

- se supone que eres mi esposa y no debes pensar en otro hombre que no sea yo - dijo Ranma besando su cuello

- lo se, pero es normal que me preocupe del padrino de bodas, después de tres años de desaparecer, además quisiera que se entere de lo que has hecho- dijo Akane mostrando una sonrisa

- si pero tu tuviste la culpa me provocaste- dijo Ranma

Flash back

- ¿donde esta?, ¿donde esta?, como rayos se le ocurre hacerme esto el día de mi boda, es desquite, estoy seguro que se esta desquitando, maldito Ryouga- repetía Ranma

- tranquilo lo ire a buscar " donde podrá estar"- Dijo Ukyou saliendo de la iglesia " en unos minutos llegara Akane" , Ukyou corrió y dió la vuelta a la esquina ahi estaba el

- Ryouga pero que haces acá??-pregunto Ukyou

- buscando la iglesia- dijo sin mirarla

- venga es por acá- dijo Ukyou

- Ukyou- dijo el

- vamos, somos los padrinos- dijo Ukyou

- si y amigos- dijo Ryouga

- si- dijo Ukyou entrando a la iglesia junto con el 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iba cabizbajo después de tanto tiempo había regresado a Nerima

" que sera de Akane y Ranma, y Ukyou"

De repente se tropezo con alguien que venía corriendo mirando el reloj en direción opuesta a la de el

- auch!!!- dijo al caer y dar con el pavimento

- fijate tonto- dijo ella

-la que no debe estar despistada eres tu, no te parece- dijo el.

Alzo la mirada rápidamente reconocía esa voz, no podía creérlo

- Ryouga- se levanto rápidamente

- Hola Ukyou!- dijo bajando la mirada

- ven vamos- dijo y lo jalo corriendo

- hey!!!, a donde vamos- dijo Ryouga pero pararon rapidamente

Ryouga miro el nombre colgado de la residencia ( residencia Saotome Tendo)

" es la casa de Ranma y Akane"

- ya llegamos- dijo Ukyou

Entonces salió Ranma a recibir la en la entrada

- pasa, pero como que llegamos trajiste a - se quedo callado al ver a Ryouga

- Ryouga, como has estado, ven pasa, Akane ven a ver quien llego- dijo Ranma

Entonces Akane hizo acto de aparición

- hola Ryouga tanto tiempo- y le mostro un efusivo abrazo, al principio se quedo en shock, pero luego la saludo

- estas,. estas- dijo el

- embarazada- contesto Akane muy contenta - es culpa de Ranma- dijo jugando

- que cosa!!??, culpa mia sola no es, no tengo culpa que te pongas esa ropa, y luego te la quites- dijo Ranma

- me la quite, o me la quitan ¬¬- dijo Akane mirando a Ranma el cual solo río y la beso en los labios

- espera cariño no comamos pan frente a los pobres- dijo Akane mirando a Ukyou y Ryouga

- entren ya- dijo Saotome, el padre de Ranma

- si la fiesta es adentro y no es afuera- dijo Shampoo

Ryouga entro y miro la pequeña casa, no tan grande ni pequeña, perfecta para una pequeña familia de tres o cuatro, muy acogedora, miro a Shampoo que tenía entrelazado los de dedos con los de Mousse

- que cosas han pasado en mi ausencia- dijo Ryouga mirandolos

- el me suplico- dijo Shampoo

- a yo fui!!!- dijo Mousse - que no te acuerdas- dijo Mousse y Shampoo lo calló con un beso, luego de terminar

- sip sip yo fui- dijo Mousse con una sonrisa de embobado

La fiesta estaba a lo grande, risas, juegos, besos entre las parejas, kasumi y Tofu, Nabiki con Kuno, Shampoo con Mousse. Saotome y Tofu eran punto a parte mientras que la abuela y Happosai luchaban internamente

- bueno chao!!!!- dijo Ukyou despidiendose en la entrada de la puerta

- adiós- dijo Ryouga

- no mejor hasta luego- dijo Ranma - a lo mejor ya mismo te pierdes y llegas de nuevo- dijo Ranma en broma

- Ranma!!- reprendió Akane - lo que quiere decir Ranma es que no te vuelvas a perder tres años- dijo Akane

- además seguro que tienes donde quedarte- dijo Akane

- si no te preocupes- dijo Ryouga

- ven vamos Ryouga- dijo Ukyou jalandolo. Llebavan largo rato caminando

- seguro que tienes donde que darte a dormir, sino tienes mi casa- dijo Ukyou mirando de reojo a Ryouga que solo intentaba mirar a otro lado, vieron pasar a una pareja de ancianos en lado opuesto y escucharon los comentarios

- mira esa pareja querido- dijo la anciana

- como tu y yo- dijo el anciano

- cogidos de la mano como aquellos tiempo en juventud- dijeron los dos mientras se perdian en la dirección opuesta, era cierto desde que Ukyou lo había jalado no lo había soltado y el tampoco había hecho mención, se soltaron ambos al mismo tiempo

- lo siento - dijo Ukyou

- no importa- dijo Ryouga

- te quedaras, solo como amigos lo recuerdas- dijo Ukyou

Ryouga iba a decir que no pero se escucho un estruendo en el cielo

- parece que habra tormenta- dijo ella

- esta bien me quedare, además es tarde- dijo Ryouga y entro junto con ella

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouga miro la casa

" no a cambiado nada desde la última vez que estube aquí"

- prepara algo, puedes ir a dar te una ducha- dijo Ukyou

- esta bien- dijo Ryouga y se dirigió al baño ya sabía donde estaba y su sentido de orientación se habia arreglado algo

Entro en la bañer y se relajo, escucho los estruendos del cielo nuevamente y una torrencial lluvia comenzó a caer.

" una lluvia igual como aquella vez"

Flash back

La lluvia caía, casi como agujas en su cuerpo penetraban en su ropa y la empapaban, sus ojos estaban hinchados ya no sabia si lo que rodaba por sus mejillas eran las gotas de lluvia o su incesante llanto, callo al suelo al darse con alguien, escucho una voz familiar, alzo la mirada y lo vió, lo escucho gritar y recriminar

- pero UkyoU!!!, ¿qué te ocurre Ukyou?, ¿ por qué estas así?- dijo el

- me dijo que no me quería, me dijo que amaba a Akane, que no me amaba, que solo la amaba a ella, y que quería que fueramos solo amigos, aunque yo lo sabía perfectamente me negue a creérlo-

- Ryouga- se aferro a su cuerpo - puedes llevame a mi casa- dijo ella

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron

- entra- dijo Ryouga y ella se tambalea porque no podía ver bien

- me dare un baño y me ire a la cama, puedes que darte, me imagino que el lote donde pones la carpa y duermes debe estar hecho un lodazal, quedate a dormir, en el sofá o en alguna habitación- dijo Ukyou

Ryouga agradeció, y tomo la palabra " me quedare en el sofá", entonces escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina y fue a ver

- Ukyou!!!!!!!!!!!!, PERO QUE HACES!!!; DEJA!!, el alcohol no resuelve nada- dijo el

- si, suelta- dijo ella tratando de apartarlo y tomando rapidamente todo un litro de la botella, Ryouga le quieto otra de las manos, entonces ella corrio con las demás que tenía, entro en el baño y se encerro, Ryouga fue detrás

- Ukyou abre!!!- dijo el

- estoy desnuda- dijo ella

Ryouga se detuvo un poco, pero prosiguió -debe ser una mentira- dijo el tocando la puerta

- que no tengo la blusa- dijo Ukyou pero ya habia tomado dos litros y ya se le escuchaba diferente.

Ryouga derrumbo la puerta, era verdad que se habia quitado la blusa, pero también era cierto, que estaba algo tomada

- no vez que estoy desnuda- dijo Ukyou

- si y ebria- dijo Ryouga,

- no estoy ebria, algo tomada-

-ven, además a quienes no estan acostumbrados a tomar les coge facilmente - la levanto en brazos y la subió a la habitación

- duerme, te hará bien- dijo el depositandola en la cama tratando de marcharsé

- no Ryouga, quiero que me hagas tuya- dijo Ukyou aferrandosele por la cintura sentandose de echo

- no espera Ukyou, que estas tomada te estoy diciendo que el licor te coge rápido y cuando es sake mas- dijo Ryouga

Ella lo miro- tu también me vas a rechazar- dijo ella

Ryouga la miro. Ukyou comenzó a llorar, sabia que si lo hacia era malo, pero si no la pondría peor

- ya entiendo, soy fea y sin gracia para ningun chico, tu también solo tienes ojos para ella, que envidia- dijo Ukyou mientras lloraba

- Ukyou yo- se acerco a ella- luego que se te pase lo veras como un error te lo aseguro y uno de los grandes- dijo Ryouga

- no lo hare, pero si eso piensas vete- dijo Ukyou levantandose y señalandole la puerta

- yo me quedare con mi amigo el sake- dijo entre lagrimas y sollozos

- lar...- no pudo continuar las palabras, Ryouga la besaba, despacio y suave cayo encima de ella.

Fin del flash back

" recuerdo a la perfección lo que paso, pero solo quedamos"

- a comer- . Se escucho la voz de Ukyou sacandolo de sus pensamientos, se vistió y salió

- ya esta un Okonomiaki, café y un postre- (N/A: como rayos se escribe, no lo se, perdonadme )

- Ukyou- llamo Ryouga al sentarsé a la mesa

- si dime- dijo ella extrañada

- me puedes traer unos cubiertos o quieres que coma con la mano- dijo el señalandole el plato

- hay lo siento- dijo ella, mientras se paraba he iba a la cocina sonó el teléfono

- yo contesto- dijo Ryouga

- alo!!!, alo!!!, alo!!!- repetía Rioga

- ¿quién es?- pregunto Ukyou regresando

- no lo se, no quieren decir nada- dijo Ryouga

- entonces cierra a que te estan jugando con el teléfono- dijo Ukyo  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ranma que te ocurre porque no le hablaste Ukyou debiste preguntar donde se quedo Ryouga a dormir- dijo Akane recriminando

- no hacia falta- dijo Ranma cerrando el teléfono

- ¿por qué?- dijo Akane

- porque el me contesto- dijo Ranma - solo espero que esta vez no solo se quede en amigos- dijo

- eso esperamos todos-

- es que si esta vez no acepta lo que ha hecho, lo mato!!!, y después que yo era el cobarde según el - dijo Ranma con furia 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- estaba delicioso gracias-

En eso sono el timbre

- voy- dijo Ukyou 

- mamá, mamá, carga, carga- repetía un niño de mas o menos dos años 

- quien es?- dijo Ryouga

Ukyou rió nerviosamente

- mi hijo- dijo ella 

Ya me imagino que saben, si me imagino pero que pasara, gracias por sus reviews, muchas gracias!!!, den apoyo, digo yo, a quien me dice que es lo que tengo que cmbiar para los que no esten registrados dejen reviews, es que soy nueva y no se T T, jiji, gracias, sugerencias, reclamos no hay problema, soy paciente, y si han hecho un foro de mi otra historia solamente para maldecirme, grcias por tomarme encuenta


End file.
